Demon Hulk Characters
=Heroes= Demon Hulk Real Name: Robert Blood/Jason Banner/Joseph "Joe" Etrigan Fusion of: DC's Jason Blood & Etrigan/Marvel's Bruce Banner & Hulk Bio: Back in the Middle Ages the demon lord Belial found himself smitten with lust for a beautiful human woman named Rebecca Blood, and approached her the guise of a man named Brian. After sleeping with her Belial returned to Hell, but had impregnated Rebecca. She eventually gave birth to a son who she named Robert. He from a young age while well behaved also exhibited something of a repressed dark side (given his unknown demonic ancestry) Zauriel Real Name: Zauriel (Alias: Elizabeth "Betty" Ross) Fusion of: DC's Zauriel/Marvel's Elizabeth "Betty" Ross Bio: A warrior angel from Heaven, and the daughter of the Angel general Asmodel. For centuries she like her father opposed Demon Hulk. She eventually began to fell in love with Jason Banner the more she got to know him and that he was not as bad as her father painted him to be. Doc Devil Real Name: Leonard Cassidy Fusion of: DC's Blue Devil/Marvel's Doc Samson Devil Bomb Real Name: Rick Bloomberg Fusion of: DC's Red Devil/Marvel's Rick Jones Shining Knight Real Name: Sir Justin Talbot Fusion of: DC's Justin Arthur/Marvel's Glenn Talbot Bio: A former knight of the round table from the middle ages, and given magically powered equipment including weapons and armor by the angel Asmodel when on his way to Camelot. Eventually when the Demon Hulk appeared he because of his powerful weaponry was the one sent to take him down and the two became fierce rivals, clashing on a few occasions. Their final battle taking place in the north where he fell into a crevasse during the battle, and did not re-awaken until centuries later. He was enraged at being taken away from everything and everyone he cared about and then became obsessed with taking down Demon Hulk for retribution for what had happened. =Villains= Solomon the Abominable Real Name: Cyrus Blonsky Fusion of: DC's Solomon Grundy/Marvel's Abomination Bio: Once a powerful but shady merchant in Gotham City who had first crossed paths with Jason Banner in the 19th Century. Banner found out about Blonsky's shady dealings as well as Blonsky learning that Banner was the Demon Hulk, leading the two to conflict. Using the power of the Demon Hulk he managed to slay Cyrus, and left his body in Slaughter Swamp. Centuries later the supervillain known as Bighead was experimenting with Gamma rays in Slaughter Swamp, with an accident occuring and effecting Blonsky's body. It not only rejuvinated it, but it made it immensely more powerful. Blonsky rose from the swamp a zombie, his facade also being mutated into a somewhat amphibias looking form because of the swamp's fauna. His body took on traits of plans as well, such as bleeding tree sap rather than blood. Upon arising Blonsky took up the name Solomon the Abominable and sought Banner in order to get his revenge. Bighead Real Name: Hector Sterns Fusion of: DC's Hector Hammond/Marvel's Leader Fallen Hulk Real Name: Asmodel (Alias: Thaddeus Ross) Fusion of: DC's Asmodel/Marvel's Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross Bio: Asmodel was an angel and lead general of heaven's armies, the Pax Dei. He had a hatred for demons, particularly Belial (the Hell Hulk) one of the lords of Hell. Eventually born to a woman named Rebecca Blood was one his spawns who was named Robert. Eventually after his first transformation into the Demon Hulk Asmodel became fixed upon him, and sought to have what he saw as an abomination of humanity destroyed. He many a time tried to have Blood and the Demon Hulk destroyed, including having the Shining Knight created in attempt to kill him, but it all failed. He eventually became cast out of Heaven and put into human form because of his obsession. He did not allow this to stop him as he joined the American military of Earth and managed to rise up through the ranks until he became a general under the alias of Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross. (his nickname in Heaven was Thunderbolt Asmodel) Hell Hulk Real Name: Belial (Alias: Brian) Bio: One of the demon lords of hell, and the father of Robert Blood.